


Alien 3 Rewrite (cause I hated the movie :)).

by KateAugello_1979



Category: Alien Quadrilogy (Movies)
Genre: Alien 3 (1992) Never Happened, Alien 3 Fix-it, I Don't Even Know, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 10:22:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29981430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KateAugello_1979/pseuds/KateAugello_1979
Relationships: Dwayne Hicks/Ellen Ripley
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

The Beginning of an End

Deep within the void of space, a ship floats by peacefully. It has been months since the incident and the survivors of the colony are blissfully asleep, waiting for arrival to earth. 

Well...everyone except the AI Bishop. A robot once torn in half is wide awake. After all, he was an AI. They don't sleep, but yet it was very odd for him to be awake. He hummed a sweet tune before hacking into the ships coordinates. He hesitated for a moment before replacing the coordinates, _I am so sorry Ripley._ He thought before changing direction. The ship's AI, Elaine responded in a monotoned voice. "Now traveling to Fiorina 161. Execute Order 992." With a sigh, he watched as the ship followed the coordinates. Thankfully they weren't that far away from Fiorina. It was only about ten minutes away. As Bishop was waiting for it to land, a loud blaring red light goes off. 

"WARNING ENEGINE MALFUNCTION. CRASHING INTO THE ATMOSPHERE OF FIORINA 161." 

Bishop braced for impact and prepared for the worst to come. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The monks on the distant planet, Fiorina 161 heard a loud crash outside of their sanctuary prison. There stood a rescue ship with the name Sulaco written on the side. The ship read on the back it was property of the colony of LV-426, a distant planet where no one dared to go, as they had heard horror stories of people going missing. The monks were even more surprised it came that far away! The group rushed in as fast as they could to discover 4 bodies all in hypersleep and to their surprise alive.

"The devil is nearly upon us," one muttered under their breath. "We must contain these people until further notice. These people are in rebellion with our way of life."

They could hear something odd coming from the ship. It sounded like an animal. 

"Get the nuns to retrieve these unfortunate souls to the infirmary." The one monk demanded. Two monks ran as bellicosely out of the ship as fast as they possible.

The monk heard something oozing. As if something was being hatched in a way. He gravitated his way carefully to the mysterious noise. When he got there, he saw eggs all over the room and one of them hatched completely. He smiled to himself.

"Get these eggs to the church," He demanded. "And tell Father Hiram we have our perfect creature."   


What he didn't know was that there was something behind him.

A parasites' ready to strike at the monk.   
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	2. Solitude

Newt woke up in the infirmary, confused and afraid. She could only remember what had happened to her prior to hypersleep. Where's Ripley? And everyone else? She began to search the room for her family.

"Ripley? Hicks? Bishop?" She looked around before she found her mother figure, asleep on a hospital bed. Newt rushed over as fast as she could in a panic. She held back the tears in fear of the worst. Then, she felt someone's presence behind her. She turned around to see Bishop. The synthetic that came with her on the ship. A sense of relief came over her like a wave in the ocean.

"Bishop, where are we? Why is Ripley not waking up? Where's Hicks? Are we dead?" 

"Newt, calm down. Your alright." Bishop reassured carefully. "Ripley will wake up soon. She's just unconscious."

"What about Hicks?" Newt asked. "Where are we? I know we are not on Earth ." Bishop smiled at the young girl's persistence of answers.

"No. We are not," Bishop said. "We are on the planet Fiorina 161. This is a sanctuary prison." Newt tilted her head in confusion and still full of questions.

"But what about Hicks? Is he going to be alright?" Newt asked once more.

"Hicks is over there," Bishop pointed to Hicks, merely awake and still alive. Newt glanced down at his body. She knew he was gonna be alright. Though she was still worried. They were all she had left. 

Ripley woke up to find herself in an infirmary. She could feel someone looming over her and her head was still spinning. She could only recall what had occur prior to 

"Bishop, what happened?" Ripley sat up in confusion. As soon as Ripley said that, Newt came sprinting towards her as fast as she could. 

"Ripley, your alright!" Newt hugged Ripley as tight as she could. Ripley was relieved that Newt was alive and so was Bishop. But what was odd was the fact that he was all put together again. Before hypersleep, he was destroyed in half. But now, he was standing on two feet. 

"Ripley, we crash landed on Fiorina 161 due to a ship malfunction." Bishop explained. 

"Is Hicks-"

"He's still alive. He's still unconscious but very much alive." Bishop smiled at Ripley.

There was something about Bishop's benevolence that seemed off. She hadn't felt this way since one member of the Nostromo, Ash, tried to kill her or the first time that she met Bishop. It was an odd feeling. But a small voice in her head told her not to trust him at all. Newt had the same feeling. Bishop seemed to know more than they already did. Maybe he just woke up before everyone else did? But even then, there was no one in the room, except for the four of them. 

"Ah," An older man wearing a priests robe walked into the infirmary. His cold demeanor eyes gazed his way around the room before making eye contact with Ripley. "I see you have awaken." Hicks groaned in agonizing pain. 

"Or at least the majority of you." The Priest like man turned around to see Hicks still lying in bed. He was more awake than he was before, just in a lot of pain.

"My name is Father Hiram. Welcome to our sanctuary. Where sinners come to go and replenish their sins and become one with our perfect creature."  
"Perfect creature?" Ripley asked. 

"Yes, before God made the human species, he made the perfect creature as an example of what humans should follow." The Priest explained. 

"Are ever going to get back to Earth?" Newt asked. 

"Eventually, but not for a while." The Abbot bent down to her height. Newt backed a way from him. 

"How long is 'a while'" Ripley asked curiously. Father Hiram hesitated for a moment before responding. 

"I will try to get in contact, but unfortunately, it will be another 6 months." The Abbot said sorely. "We made a pact with the company about our shipments since we-"  
"Which company?" Ripley asked this time with uncertainty.

Just then, a monk in long red robes came in the infirmary. The monk had a stern look but also a sense of grave danger.

"Father Hiram, you are needed in the cathedral." The monk ordered. 

"I'll be back," Father Hiram ordered. "You are not to leave the infirmary until we can get rid of the devil inside of you all."

Before the group could even ask why, Father Hiram rushed out as fast as he could. The door slammed shut and heard a lock click on the outside.

"Will we have to stay here for six months?" Newt asked. 

"No," Ripley said. "We're going to find a way out."

Though, Ripley questioned on whether or not they were actually going to find a way out. She noticed that majority of the windows were made of plexiglass, the vents were sealed off, and the door locked from the outside. The only thing they could do was hope they didn't have to spend six months in solitary confinement for no reason other than they accidentally crashed on a ship. Ripley tried to see if there was a rewiring unit to open the vents, but there was none around. Newt found some books about medicine and a bible of the sanctuaries odd religion. She began reading out of boredom. She reached over for a pen and wrote down her own little scribbles on the margin of the page. Bishop began watching Hicks to see if he fully regained consciousness. Bishop knew that Hicks would be ok but became a little worried after the crash. Bishop, then alleviated the pain as best as he could. Thankfully Hicks did regain consciousness an hour later and soon learned what happened to the rest of the group. 

"So were just gonna sit here for six months?" He questioned. 

"No, we 'll find a way out." Ripley reassured, trying to hide her doubt. 

"Are you sure these damn monks didn't leave anything behind? Like a key or a rewiring unit" Hicks asked again. 

"None," Bishop said. "There is only books about their religion."

This caught everyone's attention. Bishop was not acting himself that was for sure. There was something that Bishop was hiding. They could hear it in his stentorian voice which was very uncommon, especially among synthetics. The monks were very didn't seem much help either. Especially Father Hiram. He was very wary about them and the fact that he won't let them leave for potentially 6 months if he can get in contact made him even more misleading.

But what they could all agree on is that they may have not have been completely alone.... 

TO BE CONTINUED...  
————————————————---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	3. Deadly Maze

The cicerone of the sanctuary finished the tour for the new sinners. Each one for a different reason. Some more reasonable than others. It was a mix between people of all kind. Men, women and surprisingly even a few children. Some seemed completely unfazed while others were terrified. After all, they were god knows where in the galaxy. 

The "leader" of the sinners, Dillion Sallinger, a former psychologist in his mid 50s, who started a rebellion against the monks and has been in confinement for the past 20 some years walked up to the new group of sinners. _God I hate doing this._

"Welcome," he started. "Now you were all brought here for a crime against the monks." He used the word crime lightly. _More like a stupid reason but ok then. "_ This facility is highly guarded. If you disobey Father Hiram or any of the monks, you will be punished. If you break any of the Ten Commandments, you will be punished. But above all, if you even try to escape, you will be punished. Is that understood?"

No one responded at all.

"I said is that understood?" Dillon repeated definitively.

"Yes sir!" They all said in unison. The group disbanded and all got ready for dinner. All of sinners stood in line and got the monks and nuns scraps and whatever else they had left over. The sinners ate their 'meals' while chattering about their lives prior and what they did to even get in.

Maxwell Knight, a young man around 27 years old who was arrested for having an affair sat down with his food as Marlene, a woman who was caught stealing from the monks wrapped his arm around Maxwell.

"You know, I knew a few guys who escaped this place." Maxwell bragged

"Yeah how lucky did they get?" A man named Hunter questioned. Hunter was almost 30 and was arrested because he was a part of the rebellion going on back at the original colony. 

"Still alive to this day," Maxwell continued to brag. "Told me every escape route known to man."

Dillion couldn't help but overhear the conversation. He slowly walked over to hear more. _This is ridiculous. I have got to hear more._

"Prove it," Marlene nagged. "Tonight, why don't the three of us esc-"

"Remind me why you want to escape in a barren wasteland with nothing for miles and miles?" Dillon injected himself in the conversation. He found it humorous that they believe they could escape. Maxwell, however, did not find it as humorous as he did. He was determined to leave this place. 

"And have you tried to escape Grandpa?" Maxwell sneered. 

  
"Grandpa? That's a first." Dillon remarked. "All I'm saying, is that your little escape plan isn't going to work."

  
"Well unlike you, my plan will actually work." Maxwell argued back. "Nice knowing ya!"

 _I'd like to see him try_. Dillon thought. He decided to make his way to his cell. He walked back memorizing each and every hallway, go up three flights of stairs, take a left, then two more rights and finally one more flight of stairs before taking one more right. It almost became muscle memory to him. 

  
As he was on his way though, he could hear someone talking. Why is somebody up here? Monks normally never come up unless its something actually important. He tried to listen as best as he could but sadly, it was very hard to hear. So he had to conject and make deductions based on what he could hear.

"Did you hear about the devils from the sky?" One questioned with curiosity.  
"I did but you know what else I heard?" The other one asked. "I heard that Father Hiram is keeping them in the infirmary and he won't let them out." Dillon tried to hear as much as he could, but they were out of his reach. He shrugged it off and went back to his cell as if nothing happened.  
 **\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Later that evening**

Maxwell and his two companions hid in the cupboard under the stairs , waiting for all the monks to go to their chambers. Marlene peeked her head out of the door.

No one.

Perfect.

She gave the two a signal which then they all carefully made their way around while trying to avoid any monks and nuns that could potentially find them. The pair crawled around and soon found themselves completely lost. The three of them huddled in a small cubby and proceeded to change the plan.

"Nice going genius," Hunter said. "You got us all lost."

"Will you shut your fucking mouth for ten seconds?" Maxwell whispered sharpley.

  
"Now what are going to do?" Marlene asked. Maxell thought for a moment before he remembered something. 

  
"We'll split up. I have walkie talkies to stay connected."

  
Maxwell tosses Hunter a walkie talkie, not very impressed.

  
"This better work."

Hunter crawled his way through the echoing hallways. Each step he took, it got louder and louder. He began to doubt this idea of escaping. It was too late now, he was beyond lost and trying to find anything and everything that could potentially be an exit. When he thought what was a potential exit. Instead he heard a group of people praying.

"O magni Dei creatura. Animarum pauperum, qui sunt diaboli et a habiti benedicere illis qui in cordibus vestris atque peccatis plena est. Nos orare die vestri reditus iterum. Amen In nomine tuo ut oremus."

**BEEP BEEP**

  
"Hunter! Give me an update! Hunter!"

  
"Not now!" Hunter said softly. He surveyed the area as best as he could do with the little time he has. But alas, he could not find anywhere to hide. Hunter ran off into another room as quickly as he could. Each room required a keycard and no matter what he did, he couldn't open it. Thankfully, there was a room with a locker. Hunter ran in the locker and slammed it tight. He contacted the egomaniac and his new lover.

"Maxwell can you hear me?" There was no response but something in the background. It sounded like screaming.

  
"Marlene are you there?" Hunter asked frantically. He heard something but it seemed it was like an animal. He tried to contact Marlene

  
"Marlene, what's going on." Hunter asked.

  
"Somethings got Max-Oh my god!" Marlene started screaming.

  
"Marlene? Is everything alright?" Hunter adjusted the walkie talkie.

There was nothing except radio static. Hunter left his hiding space and began finding a way out. However, as he began crawling around, he heard someone behind him. Hunter turned around and felt someone try to grab him. He tried to escape, but couldn't find anyway to escape.

Eventually, he felt his muscles relax and induced himself into a new fate; death.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Dillon woke up early the next morning to start his job as an engineer for the sanctuary. He ran down the stairs and into the dining hall where he stole two biscuits with no butter. As he was eating it, he smelled...blood? He looked down at his biscuits and smelled them. It didn't smell bad. It smelled like a regular biscuit. The stench made him almost sick to his stomach.

He threw away the biscuit and followed the smell. As he followed it, it got worse and the smell got stronger. Dillon felt sick to his stomach. What happened last night? He finally reached the source and soon found dried blood on the ceiling.

"What the-" Dillon started. The monks have always had a mercurial temper, but they would never go up in the vents. In fact, nobody goes up in the vents because there always sealed off. But it looks like the vents were open, as if someone broke them in.

  
"I swear if its Maxwell and his gang." Dillon rambled to himself as he got out his small ladder and protracted his way up into the vents. He peeked his head up. Dillon could still smell the dried blood. He started climbing his way around and found something. It almost felt like a body. A dead body. He took the body and dragged it down to where he was. He threw the body down first and then slowly climbing his own way down. When he got there, he got a closer look.

It was Hunter. He had scars on his face and neck, his eyes were in shock and horror. What caught Dillon's eye was that there was a large hole punctured in his chest. 

"Something's not right."

TO BE CONTINUED...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Latin translation; O Great Creature of God. Bless the poor souls who have been possessed by The Devil and help those who have their hearts full of sins. We pray the day of your return again. In your name we pray amen.).


End file.
